


The Samson Chronicles

by xStephyG



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles from my Tumblr about Samson and Evie Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

Evie looked down at him. He was shaking like a leaf, drenched in sweat, hair an unkempt disaster, and he sure didn’t smell like a bouquet of roses. “You’re a mess.”

He laughed humorlessly, “Noticed that, huh?”

She stepped closer to him, standing squarely in front of his hunched form. He looked smaller than he had before, weaker. But that was to be expected.

“What are you even doing here?” He hissed.

“I want to help you.” Evie reached out to place a gentle hand on his trembling shoulder. Her fingertips grazed the coarse fabric of his tunic and in a flash he was on her.

“I don’t want your help.” He sneered, hand around her throat as he pressed her into the wall.

Evie gasped, panic and fear flooding her. His hand was rough on her soft skin, his grip on her neck nearing too tight. He squeezed just a little harder and Evie whimpered, her eyes falling shut. Heat flooded her core, a shudder racked her body and she was disgusted with herself.

His eyes trailed over her body, watching her fight to control her own shaking. He could see how her thighs pressed together and smirked as he watched her hips thrust toward him the barest amount. “You like this.” He mocked, looking back at her face. “Like it rough, huh?”

Evie shook her head rapidly. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. She couldn’t. She lifted her hands to his chest and tried to push him away.

“Don’t deny it. Lying doesn’t become you.” He cooed as he pressed his lips to her ear. He snapped his teeth over her earlobe, pulling hard. Evie’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream, her hands grasped his shirt and she pulled him into her body. “That’s what I thought.”

He slotted his thigh between her legs and pressed it into her core hard. His hardened length pressed to her hip as he crowded into her space. Evie clawed at his back desperately as they rutted against one another. Lights danced behind her eyes, whether it was from the lack of air or the pleasure shooting out from her core she didn’t know. Maybe it was both.

He grabbed her ass with his free hand and humped her hip, growling around her earlobe still clenched in his teeth. Her leg came up and wrapped around his hip, pushing herself against him tighter. A few more rolls of their hips and they both came with a shudder. He stood dazed for a moment before releasing her throat and sinking back into his seat, spent.

Evie doubled over, rubbing her throat while coughing and gasping for air. She stared at the stone floor under her feet as the gravity of what she had just done dawned on her. She lifted horrified eyes to the man in front of her.

“Thanks. I needed that.” Samson laughed coldly.

Evie felt the bile coming to the back of her sore throat, tears pricked her eyes.  _What have I done? How could I do this?_  She rushed out of the cell, slamming the heavy door behind her and locking it quickly. She moved swiftly to the dungeon door, as she opened it Samson called out to her smugly.

“Tell the Commander I said hi.”

Evie closed her eyes as the tears fell.  _What have I done?_


	2. Hate

Evie laid in bed; naked, tired but not satisfied. Cullen slept peacefully beside her, completely unaware of what she had done days earlier. Evie rolled onto her side, facing away from him. They had made love only hours before but he hadn’t slaked her lust. Her mind wondered to a rough hand around her throat and an overheated body pressed to hers. Her core throbbed at the memory.

With one last look at her sleeping lover, Evie slipped from the bed and pulled on her house coat. The entirety of Skyhold was quiet save for the patrolling soldiers. Evie slipped unnoticed through the main hall, the yard and into the dungeon.

“Inquisitor.” The guard on duty jumped to attention as Evie entered.

“Leave.” Evie’s stare was fixed squarely on Samson as she spoke. She could see his lip curl into a smirk and she wanted to wipe the stupid thing off his face.

“But-”

“Leave. Now. Give me the keys.” Evie ordered, taking the guard aback. Their Inquisitor was a soft-spoken, cheerful woman; she never became cross with anyone. The guard handed Evie the keys and left with nary another word.

No sooner than the door was shut did Samson speak. “Back for more, sweetheart?”

Evie ignored him as she locked the dungeon door behind the guard. No one needed to see this. She stalked over to his cell and unlocked the door, throwing it open. She marched in and stood before the disgraced Templar. Now that she was there she could feel the same fear as before; the same disgust, the same arousal.

When she didn’t budge, Samson stood. He towered over her as Evie stared at his boots. She couldn’t look at him. He traced a finger up her arm and she shuddered.

“I didn’t know you were such a whore. I’d always heard you were this sweet and innocent little  _flower_.” He laughed, clamping his hand around her throat like he had before. “What’s the matter? Commander not man enough for you?”

She whimpered softly as he shoved her against the wall behind her. Her head connected with a crack and she saw stars. When her senses returned to her, her robe had been pulled open and down; hanging uselessly at her hips.

“Do you want me to fuck you, little flower?” He growled in her face. Evie closed her eyes and pressed her lips into a tight line.

“Answer me.” He shouted. A tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded the barest amount. Samson spun her around, wrapping his arm around her neck in a choke hold as he undid his trousers and pulled his erection free.

He slammed into her without warning. She tried to cry out from the sudden penetration but no sound came out. She hadn’t been aroused enough; the friction burned, the stretch was painful, the arm around her throat made it near impossible for her to breathe. Her hands scrambled for purchase on the wall before her as he set a brutal pace. A moan rumbled in her chest but she couldn’t voice it.

Samson pressed her harder into the rough stone wall. Her nipples becoming chaffed as they scraped along the surface. His fingers dug into her hips, leaving crescent shaped indents and bruises in their wake. Evie found a grip on the wall with her numbing hands and started to push back into his thrusts. He was stronger than Cullen, leaner, and scorching to the touch. Her cunt burned with a need for him; squeezing him tighter, desperately trying to keep his cock inside her.

His teeth sunk into her shoulder and another soundless cry fell from her bluing lips. While her mind screamed for her to stop this, her body screamed for more. He slammed her harder into the wall, her forehead connecting and she came; her whole body convulsing before she blacked out.

When she came to, she could feel a warm stickiness dripping down her thigh, her head was spinning and her whole body ached. Samson was pressed to her bare back breathing haggard breathes into her bruised and sweaty neck.

She sobbed loudly this time.  _What am I doing?_  She screamed in her head, as her tears fell freely.

“What’s the matter, little flower? Didn’t have a good time.” Samson mocked breathlessly. Evie shoved him off of her, the room tilting slightly from not being held up anymore. Samson fell back into his seat, his spent cock still out and covered in their juices.

Evie pulled her robe back on with shaking hands as she sobbed. She looked down at her scraped palms and felt sick. She glanced at Samson; when she saw his state, she turned and threw up on the floor.

“Now you’re just being rude.”

Evie wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and turned to the cell door. She managed to make it out of the cell and re-lock it before she fell to her knees. Pain-filled sobs shook her entire body as she wrapped her arms around herself and gently rocked.

_What have I become?_

She didn’t know when it had happened but somewhere along her journey she had become something she hates. Evie didn’t know what to do with hate.


	3. Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came about when an anon started sending me mysterious messages after the first two chapters went up.  
> Each header leads to the original post.

##  [The First](http://xstephyg.tumblr.com/post/125784258732/do-you-really-think-nobody-noticed-you-sneak-down)

 

> Do you really think nobody noticed you sneak down to the dungeons last night, inquisitor?

* * *

 

> Evie paled as she read and reread the rough letting on the scrap of parchment.
> 
> _By Andraste, let this be a nightmare._

##  [The Second](http://xstephyg.tumblr.com/post/125786170157/will-he-still-love-you-when-he-finds-out-hes-not)

 

> Will he still love you when he finds out he’s not enough?

* * *

 

> Evie slammed shut the book in her lap. Her eyes darting around her empty room; as if the culprit would appear from thin air.  _This can’t be happening._  The message was written directly on the page; the page she had been reading only days ago.
> 
> Clutching the book to her chest, she rushed to the hearth and tossed it in the fire. “He is enough. He’s all I need.” Evie whispered as she watched her book burn. Tears fell silently as she stood by the fire.
> 
> _Just let this end._

##  [The Third](http://xstephyg.tumblr.com/post/125788130732/do-you-think-im-stupid-inquisitor-did-you)

 

> Do you think I’m stupid, Inquisitor? Did you think I’d never find out? That I wouldn’t notice the bruises on your neck I didn’t put there?

* * *

 

> Evie shook her head.  _There’s no way. I healed them. I healed all of them. It’s not possible. This is some sort of joke. A dream; a trick of the Fade. I’ll wake up any moment. There is no possible way he knows._
> 
> “ **THERE’S NO WAY!** ” Evie screamed into the empty room. “There’s no way.” She repeated to herself over and over as she slid to the floor. The note turned to ash in her clenched hand. 
> 
> _It’s not from Cullen. It can’t be._

##  [The Final](http://xstephyg.tumblr.com/post/125793004872/im-sending-a-guard-to-collect-my-things-i-cant)

 

> I’m sending a guard to collect my things, I can’t bear to look at you.   
>  -Commander Rutherford

* * *

 

> Evie rushed down to Cullen’s office. She would find him there, find all of his things; she was sure of it. Whoever was leaving these notes had over-played their hand.
> 
> She pushed open the door to Cullen’s office. All the air was pulled from her lungs, the world tilted on its axis. The shelves were bare, the drawers in his desk were pulled out and the contents emptied. She scrambled up the ladder to his loft. Everything was gone.  _He_ was gone.

* * *

 

> Evie woke with a start. She looked around the dark room, panicked; her hands flailing out into the darkness searching for anything she could grasp.
> 
> A hand rested on her tense shoulder and she whipped around, ready to attack.
> 
> “Hey, hey. It’s me.” Cullen raised his hands to show he was no threat. “It was just a nightmare.” Evie threw herself into his arms, quietly crying as he held her. Cullen gently stroked her back and pressed soft kisses into her hair, waiting for her to calm down.
> 
> “Do you want to tell me about it?” He whispered when her sobbing subsided. It wasn’t often that he saw Evie upset like this; it broke his heart.
> 
> “… you left.” She whispered, hesitantly.
> 
> “Why would I leave?”
> 
> Evie tensed in his arms.  _Because I cheated on you. Twice. With a man you hate more than anyone in all of Thedas._
> 
> “I don’t know.,, It-it was just a dream. I-I’m okay now. Let’s go back to sleep.” She offered him a small smile when he gave her a leery look. After a moment, they settled back into bed; Evie nestled in Cullen’s loving embrace.
> 
> _Samson is not the one you should hate, Cullen. I am._


	4. Need

Evie resisted for days.

_I can do this. I’m not some animal that can’t control my base urges. I’m Evie Trevelyan, the Inquisitor; I’m in control._

It wasn’t until she went to Cullen’s office to see if he’d like to take a walk with her that that control was shattered. Samson was sitting in a chair across from Cullen; shackles on his wrists and ankles and two guards flanking him. He turned in his seat and locked eyes with her, giving her a lecherous grin. The heat pooled in her belly instantly. She didn’t lose her focus on him until Cullen was standing in front of her, obstructing her view.

“Inquisitor, how can I help you?” Her eyes snapped to Cullen’s face as he spoke. He had a look of concern etched across his features, the same look he had been giving her for days now. Ever since that first night in the dungeon and she had started to change.

“I-I-I-” Her mind was a jumbled mess. “What is he doing here?” She finally hissed.

“I’m questioning him. Like you ordered.” Cullen gave Evie a confused look. He took her arm gently and led her out the open door onto the bridge between the main building and his tower. “Evie, love is everything alright? You haven’t seemed yourself lately.” Cullen cupped her cheek gently and she leaned into his loving caress.

_This. This is all I need._

“I’m fine, Cullen. I just wasn’t expecting to find him here. Everything is fine.” She pulled Cullen down into a hug, her arms around his neck. When she peered over his shoulder, Samson was watching them; his red eyes boring into her green ones. She clutched to Cullen tighter, praying he would keep her grounded. All too soon he released her from the safety of his arms. Evie watched helplessly as he returned to his office, barking at Samson to turn around.

Evie rushed immediately to her garden; she always found solace among her flowers. However, every bloom and bud had Samson’s voice echoing in her head; “ _Do you want me to fuck you, little flower?”_

She had. She still did. She couldn’t explain it. That first night she had gone to his cell she had just wanted to help him; to show him mercy. Then his hand had clamped around her neck and she thought her life was over. Something inside her had changed in that moment and she saw no way to go back to who she had been before.

She would go to Samson tonight; she needed it, needed him then she would tell Cullen the truth. She wasn’t foolish enough to believe he would stay with her, but perhaps he would stay with the Inquisition; they still needed him…  _I still need him._

* * *

Evie was at peace when she arrived in the dungeon. It would all be over soon; the lies, deceit, the nights of laying awake in Cullen’s arms hating herself. She would be free of it all. Again, the guard – a different guard this time – jumped to attention when she entered. She pulled her house coat tighter around herself as she returned his greeting. Samson was watching her every move. She could feel his eyes as they raked over her body, tracing every inch of her. She was on fire.

“How can I help you, Inquisitor?” The guard asked, his eyes darting between the only occupied cell and Evie; as if Samson would spring free and attack her at any moment.  _If only you knew._

“I need to speak with the prisoner. Alone.” The guard nodded and began to leave. “Keys. Please.” She gave him a small smile as she handed her the keys, trying to reassure her soldier she would be fine.  Her men cared for her, worried about her; did none of them remember who she is? What she has done?

She led the guard to the door and locked it behind him. When she turned back, Samson was standing at his cell door. He heated stare went straight to her cunt. Evie kicked off her boots and dropped her house coat to the floor. She walked to him completely naked, her steps confident and sure. She slid the key into the lock but Samson’s hand on hers stopped her from turning it.

“Not this time, little flower.” Evie lifted questioning eyes to Samson’s. She allowed him to slip the keys from her hand and place them on the bench behind him. “On your knees.” She sank to the floor immediately. Samson slipped his hand between the bars and cupped her cheek, much like Cullen had done earlier that day. His thumb circled her lips slowly. She opened her mouth and snaked her tongue out to lap at the digit greedily. He chuckled darkly as she sucked on his thumb, her whole body rocking as it slid through her lips.

She reached for him, wanting to touch his overheated body; to feel it under her hands again. She  _needed_  it. “No.” He growled, his free hand swatting one of hers hard enough to sting. She whimpered softly and gripped the cold steel bars instead.

He wrenched his thumb free from her mouth and Evie chased it desperately, pressing her face between the cell door; pathetic whines coming from deep in her throat.

“You really are a wanton little whore.” He laughed, stepping back from the cell door. A full body shudder ran through Evie as she watched him palm himself through his dirty trousers.

“Please.” She whined, desperately. “Please, Samson.” His eyes darkened further when she used his name. He pulled his cock from his trousers and stalked up to her. Grabbing a fist full of her hair through he the bars, he shoved his cocked past he lips and down her throat; cutting off her breathing.

Evie’s hands clutched his thighs instantly. She clawed at them, her vision blurring as she slowly ran out of oxygen. Her head was swimming as he began to move; pulling in and out, not far enough to give her any way to breath, just enough to give himself pleasure. He held her tight to the bars, both hands tangled in her hair as he fucked her face.

Evie began to panic as her vision darkened around the edges. This wasn’t like before. Before with his hand and his arm around her throat she could still breathe the barest amount; enough to keep herself awake, to keep some of her wits about her. Now she was slowly losing consciousness.

She began to pull for her magic, she could knock him back and regain her breath. She could feel it building in her, the magic tingling every inch of her body then it was wrenched from her. Her mana was depleted and she was helpless. Her eyes flashed up to Samson, her shock and fear showing on her face.

“Didn’t know I could do that still, huh?” Evie began to struggle as best she could in her weakened state. Why she didn’t realise he would still be able to drain her mana pool, she didn’t know but she should have known better. “Struggle all you want, little whore. You’re mine until I let you go.” She couldn’t even bite him, his girth stretching her mouth too wide. She was at his mercy; she was his pawn, his toy to play with as he saw fit. Her vision went black and the world around her disappeared.  _I’ve doomed myself._

When she came to, Samson was on top of her; his cock already buried deep inside her cunt while his hands held her wrists to the dungeon floor. She gasped for air, his every thrust felt as though he was knocking it back out of her.

A growl rumbled in his chest when his eyes met hers. He fucked her mercilessly. His thrusts scraping her back against the stone floor, his grip on her wrists grinding her bones together. Despite herself, Evie began meeting his thrusts, her hips rolling up into his; fervent moans spilling from her lips.

Samson pressed down into her, his chest crushing into hers and he put his lips to her ear. “You’re nothing but a whore. A stupid whore. What did you think would happen tonight? Did you think I’d fuck you again and let you go?” He hissed in her ear. Evie was so lost in the ecstasy, his words didn’t register.

He released her wrists and Evie instantly wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him into her harder. More, she wanted more. She needed it. Samson’s hands encased her throat once more; his thumbs pressing down on her windpipe, cutting off her breathing for a second time that night.

Samson’s thrusts became stuttered, he about to finish. Evie whined, she wasn’t even close; it couldn’t end yet. She canted her hips, trying to grind her clit against his pelvis; anything to get herself to her end. It was too late. Samson came with a shout, scorching her from the inside out with his seed.

Evie went limp under him, expecting him to release her neck and let her go. Samson stared down at her with cold eyes, his grip tightening around her neck. His words from earlier came crashing down on her and she became to struggle anew.

“Stupid whore.” He spat, squeezing her neck. Evie’s eyes bulged in her head, her hands wrapped around his wrists and she clawed at them. She tried to call on her magic but she was still drained from before.

Samson lifted her by her neck and slammed her head down into the stone floor. Evie’s vision flickered out for a moment then returned to her. He did it again. Over and over, he slammed her into the stone, blood splattering out from the back of her head.

Evie’s hands fell from his wrists, her body went limp, and her eyes fell shut. Her final thought made her want to laugh.

_I thought I needed it._


	5. Gone

Samson was long gone by the time they found her. It was the guard who was supposed to guarding Samson. He returned as the sun started to rise, thinking perhaps the Inquisitor had been unable to find him when she left; he had gone to the tavern after all. He nearly fell over himself rushing back out of the dungeon to sound the alarm.

The horns blowing had Cullen reaching to the other side of the bed on instinct but Evie was no where to be found.

_She must be out there already but why didn’t she wake me?_

Cullen jumped up, pulled a tunic over his head and strapped his sword to his hip. If it was important enough to blow the horns then there was no time for his armour. He rushed out to the yard to find a group of soldiers gathered around the dungeon entrance.

“What’s going on?” He demanded as he pushed through the crowd. No one answered him, several turned their gazed to the stone below their feet. “Answer me!” He shouted. Again he received nothing. With an annoyed grunt he shoved past them and made his way into the dungeon.

His legs gave way as he reached the bottom of the stairs and took in the scene before him. Evie lay naked on the stone floor, a halo of blood around her head, her body battered and bruised. Her normally glowing skin was grey, her rosy cheeks and pink lips were white.

_She’s… she’s…_

“What’s happened?” Cassandra shouted behind him. Heavy foot steps echoed then paused before she rushed past him and knelt beside Evie’s lifeless body. “What happened?” Cassandra screamed, her hard gaze turning to the guard who was supposed to be on duty.

“She-she came down here asking to speak with the prisoner alone. I-I-I-” The guard stammered as stared at the Inquisitor, shocked and dismayed. Cassandra grunted in disgust at the bumbling guard and moved to Cullen’s side.

“Cullen, you should get out of here. I’ll take care of this.” Cassandra’s voice was soft as she crouched in front of him, blocking him from seeing his love’s dead form.

When Cullen didn’t move, didn’t even acknowledge that she had spoken, Cassandra beckoned two soldiers over. She spoke to them quietly before they each took one of the Commander’s arms and hauled him to his feet. Cullen allowed himself to be led out of the dungeon and back to his office. He was placed in his chair and the soldiers moved to stand by the far door, neither one able to look directly at their forlorn Commander.

Cullen stared at his desk; memories danced behind his eyes intermingled with the flashes of Evie’s dead body.

“ _Cullen, don’t stop… please, love.” Her fingers dug into his back as he thrust into her, his face buried in her neck; breathing her in._

_Red hair soaked in crimson blood. Bruised hips and thighs. Green eyes closed forever._

“ _I love you, Cullen. You know that, right?”_

Sobs shook his body as his tears finally started to fall. She was gone and she was never coming back. The guards watching over him turned their backs, trying to give the Commander privacy while still following the Seeker’s orders. Cullen’s mournful cries echoed off the walls back at him. They used to be her cries that filled the air as they made love to one another. He would never hear that sound again.

* * *

They held a funeral. Evie’s family came from Ostwick to bring her ashes home. Cassandra was able to convince them to leave a small portion with the Inquisition for Cullen.

Cullen refused to see anyone. He stayed locked in his office. He didn’t even leave for the funeral. He didn’t watch her body be returned to the Maker. His life had become consumed with questions;  _why had she gone there that night? What was she doing? How did Samson get out of his cell? Had she let him out? Had he tricked her?_ No one could answer these questions but her.

_She’s gone._

Samson had yet to be seen again. No one could answer how he had been able to leave Skyhold undetected. No one knew how they would stop Corypheus without her; many had left the Inquisition now that the Herald was gone.

Rumours surrounding her death popped up all over Thedas. Some claimed she had killed herself, some that it was a tragic accident. Others claimed it was the Inquisition’s fault; they had let her die, she had been murdered by them. No, it was by the Antivan Crows. She was a Blood Mage. She was secretly working for the enemy the entire time.

None of it mattered to Cullen. Not even the questions that played over and over in his mind. He would never know the truth. His only reality now was that she was gone. A reality he couldn’t face.

Cassandra entered his office and placed the small urn on his desk. “She’ll always be with you, Cullen. She’d want you to live on in her memory. Remember that.” When he didn’t respond Cassandra left.

Cullen stared at the urn; ivory with the heraldry of the Inquisition on one side but on the other there was a violet mallow painted on the face. Her favourite flower. She wore them in her hair all the time. Her hair always smelled like flowers.

Cullen’s eyes lifted to the dying flowers in the corner of his desk. Every time she was at Skyhold she would bring a fresh batch to his office. She claimed it was for herself but he couldn’t deny he loved having them there to remind him of her. The last batch she had brought were just starting to wilt.

“ _What are they?” He stared at the purple flowers she had just placed in the vase._

“ _Monkshood.” Cullen stared at her blankly. “Wolf’s bane. Some call them ‘Queen of all Poisons’, so don’t you go eating them.” She laughed._

Cullen plucked the twelve dying flowers from their vase and pressed them into a glass. Cullen filled it with water the rest of the way and stared at it. Through the clouding water he could see the warped image of a mallow.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered. He pressed the glass to his lips and drank deep.

_It’s not so bad. Tastes a little sweet._


End file.
